Lorelei/Ilayuminite
Complete the Petty Collection. |organization = Asgardians. |health = 4 |health# = 156 |stamina = 4 |stamina# = 165 |attack = 3 |attack# = 26 |defense = 3 |defense# = 24 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 30 |evasion = 3 |evasion# = 25 |effects = |bio = The younger sister of the Enchantress is an immature and petty goddess who desired to be worshipped by all of her beauty as the Queen of Asgard, though now resorts to more trivial things such as theft. The two siblings share an interest in using their charm and wiles to achieve their goals, in addition to their power. However, unlike Amora, Lorelei has had no interest in mastering sorcery apart from learning certain skills to aid her in her amatory pursuits, assumingly because of her hedonism. Getting her to help our cause was a... strange task. }} |name2 = Love Hurts |stamina2 = 8.2% |target2 = One Enemy |cooldown2 = 2 Rounds |hits2 = n/a |hitcrit2 = 100% |type2 = Ranged |effects2 = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 4 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 3 |Level 6 Tab Name 4 = 4 |name3a = Gadgets and Potions |stamina3a = n/a |target3a = n/a |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = n/a |cooldown3a = n/a |type3a = n/a |effects3a = |name3b = Portal Artifact |stamina3b = 2% |target3b = One Enemy |hits3b = n/a |hitcrit3b = n/a |cooldown3b = 3 Rounds |type3b = Tech Debuff |effects3b = |name3c = Intoxicating Mead |stamina3c = 4% |target3c = One Enemy |hits3c = n/a |hitcrit3c = 100% |cooldown3c = 2 Rounds |type3c = Magic Debuff |effects3c = |name3d = Elixir of Lofn |stamina3d = 8% |target3d = All Enemies |hits3d = n/a |hitcrit3d = 100% |cooldown3d = 6 Rounds (starts off CD) |type3d = Magic Debuff |effects3d = |name4 = Hysteria |stamina4 = 16% |target4 = All |cooldown4 = 3 rounds |hits4 = n/a |hitcrit4 = 100% |type4 = Magic |effects4 = }} Attacks of "The Fun Begins": |type = Ranged Magic}} |type = Ranged Buff Magic}} |type = Debuff Magic}} |type = Ranged Psychic Magic}}Evaluation for Damage/Health restoration of Abilities: *Flirt - Deals 80% of the damage Amora's Magic Missile does. Dialogue: Possible Team-Up Bonuses: *'Arcane Arts: '''Heroes that use magic. *'Asgardians: Heroes who are from Asgard. *'Melodi: '''Thor and Lorelei. *'Black Sheep Love: 'Loki and Lorelei. *'Like Your Style: 'Selene and Lorelei. *'CHAOS! : 'Discordia and Lorelei. *'The Heroic Seductress vs The Vamp: 'Aphrodite and Lorelei. *'Like It Rough? : 'Pretty Persuasions and Lorelei. *'Not Much Inside: '''Namor and Lorelei. * '''Throw the Shade: '''Sassy Heroes.' *'Worship the Goddess: Umar and Lorelei. *'Connections between Myths: '''Euryale and Lorelei. *'Not Like That: 'Lilith and Lorelei. *'Grow A Spine: 'Eve and Lorelei. *'Walls Covering Love: Amora and Lorelei. References: *"Heartkiller" - a song by Kat Graham. *"All Your Luvin" - "Give Me All Your Luvin" by Madonna. *"Power, Control" - A play on the relationship status: "Power & Control" *"Woman Like Me" - a song by Little Mix featuring Nicki Minaj. Notes: *With Lorelei, you may not always want to use "Flirt" 3 times in a row. Cunning players will wait till the enemy is affected by more debuffs, then exploit them with Heartkiller. *Can't Get You Outta My Head could be used in other heroes, and 'Lorelei' in it will be changed to 'source'. *Lesser Spells is removable and can be prevented by Power. *The freeze effects are also about one of her titles: "Ice Queen". *The "Watery Grave" effect is related to the tale of the germanic Lorelei. The actual portal is seen in'' Loki: Agent of Asgard. '' *In spite of her not wanting to admit it, Lorelei is a lot weaker than her sister, either by ignoring her potential and not learning beyond-basic magic or her focus on desires and love potions. As a result, Flirt is supposed to be the weaker version of Magic Missile, that is focused on the love side. *The Elixir of Lofn was an artifact related to Lorelei, as well as a golden Mead. Next up, Lorelei's collection. Then, her spec ops. Then... Amora! Category:Female Category:Lockbox Category:Heroes Category:Infiltrators Category:Infiltrator Category:Asgardians Category:Marvel